regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Sierra Leone Conflict
The Wizarding Conflict in Sierra Leone Years of British Involvement: 1999 - 2002 __TOC__ Overview This conflict was the parallel to the Civil War in Sierra Leone that began in 1991 and continued until 2002. The initial civil war eventually resulted in unrest and turmoil between wizards and more importantly, in Britain and the Ministry, it disrupted what had been a lucrative trade since colonialism of magical substances available only in West Africa. Sierra Leone is unusual in that it was never formally recognized as a war by the Ministry of Magic despite the three-year deployment of many Auror units. After the rancor experienced from the Second War against Voldemort that was concluding at the outset of Sierra Leone, it was decided to keep the public disclosure of the conflict to a minimum. Few wizards have much awareness of it - those who do have perceive it as a war fought solely in the name of economic interest. For that, as well as the demographic of an opposing army built significantly on child soldiers, Sierra Leone veterans were initially treated upon their return to England much as muggle veterans from Vietnam were in the United States. Opposing Forces There were two forces in the Sierra Leone wizarding side of the conflict. The establishment for which British Aurors were fighting was the Gakatsla civil government, overseen by Wizarding Minister, Eko Gakatsla. This government was centered in Kenema. Although it was the side of "good," this Ministry was known for rampant corruption and little control over its officials, used to using wealth to bribe outsiders. The rebel force was known among the people as the Revolutionary Wizarding Front, called by the British simply the "Revers." This force was controlled by charismatic rebel leader Bankelo Idrassa. Idrassa claimed to have been fighting in the name of the people, to oust a corrupt regime; however, the tactics used by the Revers resulted in a fear-driven campaign, rather than actual buy-in. Approximately 30% of Rever forces were children under the age of 18. Many of these children became addicted to potions given to them to make them more courageous in the face of battle, a practice that the British would emulate for its adult soldiers. Some of these soldiers were also forced to commit atrocities against their communities towards the end of the war to prevent their returning home or deserting the rebels. Events of Note 1999: The British Ministry of Magic agrees to support and defend the Gakatsla Ministry in Sierra Leone. A small detachment of troops is sent to West Africa. 2000: The Third London Flying Corps (3rd LFC), a branch of the British Wizarding Air Force (WAF), is ambushed in the field. This reveals the advantages possessed by a mobile air force and results in the majority of British strategy focusing on an airpower-driven campaign, rather than ground tactics, something hitherto unpracticed on a large scale during wartime. 2001: The Revers unleash Impundulu on the 3rd LFC in a dramatic battle that results in the death or capture of most of the unit, Graham Pritchard among them. The soldiers placed in Rever imprisonment do not have the protection granted to prisoners of war because of Britain's refusal to formally declare the conflict. 2002: Depleted of resources, Rever leader Bankole Idrassa is finally captured by Gakatsla soldiers and executed. Despite the fact that the Revers were still functioning, trade rights were largely restored and Britain made a complete withdrawal of forces after the return of several prisoners. Retaliation against Rever soldiers is still being performed and the Ministry in Kemena has increased brutal actions and imposed harsher social conditions since the pullout of the British Aurors. Category:Game World Category: History